A roses shadow
by sapphire629
Summary: blah blah blah!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!**

She sat on her bed, hands covering her tier stained face mumbling the same word over and over again "why?"

She had just been threw another heart break with a certain blue hedgehog. If you guessed Sonic you are absolutely right!

She was walking through a forest because she needed to find her lover, Sonic the hedgehog when she saw a blue blur rush past her. Amy's smile grew enormously "SONIC!" she yelled as she chased the blur. Finally it came to a stop and it showed the one and only Sonic the hedgehog. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that read "Speed of Light" and he was also wearing some shorts in pure white but the pockets on either side were the same colour as his top. Sonic walked over to a log lying on the ground and sat on it. Amy Rose was about to pounce when she saw another figure walk towards the log. It was Sally! She sat on the log next to Sonic and they….Kissed!

Amy was heartbroken. She gasped at the sight. Sonic noticed this and pulled away from Sally. "Amy…" His words trailed off. Amy got up and ran and ran and ran. She ran to her house and collapsed on her bed and started to cry.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She glared at her refection and it glared back. "Look at me! I did this for him because I love him. NO! I LOVED him now I HATE him!"

She though off her clothes and even her head band and searched threw her wardrobe. "There's nothing but that stupid pink dress!" She growled but then something caught her eye. It was only a pale grey dress a lot like the pink one. She sighed. "This will have to do for now" She said as she tried the dress on. It fit! "Shopping time!" Amy yelled as she walked off to the mall to get some new clothes.

Amy walked out of the mall with about 5 bags on each arm. "And that is what I call a shopping spree" Amy said giggling at her own comment. She got home and sat on the coach and watched TV. It was Eggman and Sonic battling it out on the news. Amy would normally jump up and run to the crime scene but this time she won't. She wanted Eggman to win! After the battle as usual Sonic had won and Eggman had lost but instead of his usual words "I will get you one day Sonic the hedgehog!" He said "This is not over right now your little pink friend is getting kidnapped!" Sonic gasped. I gasped. But just at that moment Amy Roses window opened and stood there was a black and red hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Pov**

His eyes. His red as blood eyes. They stared at me like they was looking threw me and into my sole. I got up and slowly started walking backwards "sh shadow!" I cried as he took one step closer. "Hello Amy" is all he said. I was still walking backwards until I hit the wall behind me. Shadow then started walking towards me. I tensed up. "What is he going to do to me?" Why is he doing this? Why does he look so cute? Did I actually just think that?" were the only questions on my mind. By now he so close up to me that I could feel his breathes on me. He grabbed my wrist and shouted the famous "Choas Control!" and we were gone…

**Shadow's pov**

Amy was ageist her wall her eyes were closed. She looked so scared I actually wanted to help her. WHAT AM I SAYING! Anyway I shouted "Choas Control!" and then we arrived in Eggman's lab. I had transported her into a cage in the next room of the lab and was meant to guard. (Sigh) Amy sighed the same time as me. We looked at each other than away. I think she was looking at all the scribbles on the wall and I was staring into space (as pure usual). I had finally got a good look at Amy she was wearing black leather boots up to her knees and a black leather jacket. It was open showing her bright pink top underneath that read "Roses Rule" and it also showed her silver necklace that had a giant bright pink stone in the middle and her matching bracelets. Why was she not wearing her usual pink dress? The dress that she thought Sonic would like…oh! I smirked; she noticed this and looked up. "So, how did you and faker fall out?" She stared at me for a few seconds before saying "How did you know?"

**Normal Pov**

"How did you know?" asked Amy as she sat down on a wooden chair in the sell. "Were you spying on me?" She asked smirking like Shadow. Then Shadow remembered something he had to be with Dr. Eggman for what he was going to do with Amy. "I have to go. Stay here!" "Not like I have much choice" said Amy as Shadow scooted off.

Eggman looked down at the annoyed looking Shadow standing before him. "Well get on with it" said Shadow while crossing his arms. "Ho ho ho! Don't get your fur in a twist Shadow!" "Just get on with it!" hissed Shadow glaring at Eggman. "Well" said Eggman stroking his moustache "I was thinking what to do with Amy Rose after I finally get Sonic" Shadow smirked and closed his eyes "He will beat you…again" "You just shut up Shadow! You know what since I hate Sonic and all of his friends I'm going to kill her!" Shadows eyes shot open at this. He glared at Eggman "You would not dare!" "Ho ho! Shadow who knew you could get so soft? Or do you have a crush on this hedgehog girl!?" Shadow growled. He jumped up and grabbed Eggman by the collar. "You lay a finger on Amy and I will kill you!" Shadow said in a quiet but dangerous voice. "Ok Shadow! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Shadow let go of Eggman and took a few steps back but his fists still screwed up. Eggman looked up at Shadow. He did his usual evil grin and pressed a button on a remote he was hiding. Suddenly a trap door opened beneath Shadow and he fell through the door and all you could here was his scream getting quieter until nothing.

Eggman walked into the room where Amy was "looks like two guys will be trying to help you and they both will feel pain!


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal Pov**

Shadow was falling through the sky thinking about what he should do. Should he save Rose? But if he did then where would she go? He would usually keep her at Sonics till she calms down but since she now hates Sonic what should he do? Suddenly he crashed in the middle of a corn field coursing lots of smoke. A normal hedgehog or human would have been killed by the fall but he was the ultimate life form. He slowly walked out of the smoke and looked around to see his surroundings. He saw Tails with a mouth shaped like a capital O and Sonic. "Shadow! Come here to fight and get your butt kicked? Or have you come to tell us where Amy is in Eggmans lab and be a good hedgehog?" Said Sonic getting in to a fight pose. Shadow growled "Why are you looking for her? She hates you now Sonic!" Sonic stood there for a few seconds with a confused look on his face before saying "why?" Shadow smirked "She saw you and Sally kiss and that was the last heart break she could take from you" Sonic stood there his arms no longer in a fist. They were hanging limply beside him and tears were pouring down his blue cheeks.

**Sonics Pov**

I can't believe it. Amy does not love me anymore… and I was about to confess my feelings for her. The only reason I kissed Sally is because I and Knuckles were playing truth and dare and that was my dare! When I saw Amy watching I pulled away as quickly as I could so I could say it was a misunderstanding but she was already gone. I tried to find her but she was know where to be seen. Eggman showed up about a few minutes later and we fought and when he said Amy was getting kidnapped I ran as fast as I could to her house but it was too late...

**Tails Pov**

I have no idea what's going on here!

**Shadows Pov**

Faker told me a story about how he was playing truth or dare with Knuckles and that's how he kissed Sally. If Amy finds out then he will get back together with her! Why do I suddenly care for her so much? Is this the thing people sometimes call love? Am I in love with Amy Rose? But what if she does not feel the same way? Suddenly fakers gloved had was waving up and down in front of my face. "Earth to Shadow! Earth to Shadow! Do you read me?" "Shut up Faker! Also there is no point of you saving Amy!" "Why?" "Because I am going to save her first!" And then I ran off towards Eggmans base with only one thing on my mind "Amy, you will be mine!"

**Sonics Pov**

I stood their shocked about what just happened. Shadow never saves anyone unless it has something to do with a mission or Chaos Emeralds. Unless…No it can't be…Shadow in love? With Amy Rose? What weird thought! But it could happen… I clenched his fists. I can't let Shadow save Amy she might fall in love with him and not me. I have to stop him and then I ran as fast as I could towards Eggmans base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal Pov**

Amy layed on a table. She was in a star fish poison strapped to the table. She was asleep and knew only little of what will happen to her. Amy eyes flickered open. She tried to rub her eyes but then realised that she was strapped to the table. "What the...oh yeah! I'm in Eggbutts lab!" "Watch your mouth missy!" said a voice in the Shadows. The figure stepped out, it was Eggman. Amy rolled her eyes then examined the room. She then realised there was a giant laser above her and pointing to her. "Erm what is that?" "That my dear is a laser powered with Chaos Emeralds. Since Sonic might take a while to get here I might as well do some experiments" Eggman said with his evil grin. Amy's eyes widened. "You would not dare!" "Ho ho ho!" Laughed Eggman "You sound just like Shadow!" Amy blinked a few times then looked around the room. Where was Shadow? "What did you do to Shadow?!" Amy demanded. "Let's just say he went sky diving. Ho ho!" Amy Rose then knew what he ment. He did that trap door trick on Sonic once. Amy struggled ageist her straps. "Oh no!" Said Eggman sarcastically "Amy's trying to escape! I better get this over and done with" Eggman walked up to the laser then typed some kind of password into it after that a bright green light surrounded Amy's body. She struggled with all her might to get out of this pain but couldn't. "AHHHHHHHH!"

**Shadows Pov **

I stood staring at a massive metal door that would lead in to Eggmans lair. But I had one problem. THIS STUIED DOOR WON'T OPEN! I've tried nearly all my Chaos moves. There is only one more I have not done. "CHAOS ATTACK!" I shout and I run towards the giant door. It still would not fall. I growled. I could hear Sonic zooming behind me. "AHHHHHHHH!" What was that? Amy? She sounded in pain. This angered me so much I felt like I was gonna rip the door off its hinges. My fists clenched, my eyes shout tight and I was shacking with anger. Suddenly my eyes flashed open "CHAOS SPEAR!" I yelled and the door fell open a few seconds later. I stood their shocked did I just do that…Who cares! I have to save Amy before it is too late. Then I ran off into Eggmans lab that was now filled in smoke.

**Normal Pov**

Eggman looked at the knocked out Amy and an evil grin spread across his face. "Finally an alive chaos emerald." Suddenly a huge bang was herd and Eggman looked to see what had happened. "WHAT? How could that hedgehog get through that door it is impossible I better get out of here! He ran towards an escape pod and flew off into the sky. Shadow walked into the room and looked around trying to find Eggman he then realised the escape pod had been used. He growled then saw Amy and ran to her. He tested her pulse. Phew she saw still alive! He unbuckled her straps then carried her bridle style. "Where should I take her? The only place I can take her is my house" he said. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**Sonics Pov **

I ran toward Eggmans lair sure that I had got their first until I saw the metal door on the ground "Oh no!" I said as I ran in. Everything was covered in smoke which coursed me to cough and splutter a bit. My eyes were watering by the time I got in his lab. I could not see Amy, Eggman or even Shadow. Then I saw a piece of paper on the floor I picked it up and started to read it

**Hey Shadow, I bet you are wondering what happened to your girlfriend.**

I growled when I saw the word girlfriend

**I shoot her with a laser powered by Chaos Emeralds. She is now a living Chaos Emerald! The power of the Emeralds are running threw her blood and she will be mine! Signed Eggman**

I gasped and dropped the letter on the floor. Then I ran as fast as he could towards Tails house maybe he can help Amy…


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's Pov**

I woke up in a creepy old fashioned room. I was lying on a dark green velvet sofa. Where was I? I remember this place from somewhere but where? Then it hit me…I was in Shadow the hedgehogs living room. Does that mean he saved me? Does that mean he likes me like I like him? I hope so. I too busy daydreaming about Shadow that I did not know I was slipping off the sofa until BUMP! Oooouuuuucccchhhh!

**Shadows Pov**

I was in the bathroom getting some bandages and plasters for Amy because she was covered in burns from the laser beam. Suddenly BUMP! I ran down stairs to see what the noise was to see Amy laying on the floor shocked. I could tell that she fell off the sofa. I smirked (she did look kind of funny) she sat up and started pouting. "It's not funny!" she said "And my arm really hurts!" My smirk turn into my usual scowl and I walk up to her and kneel down in front of her. She stiffened up once I kneeled down. I took her arm trying to ignore she was scared of me and examined it…this was not a normal burn… it had an energy flowing threw it but I could not figure which energy it was. So I put a bandage around it and then helped Amy up and sat on the sofa with her. "Thanks" she said looking towards a picture on the wall. "Who's that girl" said Amy pointing towards a giant picture handing above the fire place. I looked up at the picture then sighed "That was marina"

**Amy's Pov**

Shadow told my about his past. I could not believe that poor girl got shot. I looked up at Shadow to see he was crying. That made me feel so bad. He's saved me from Eggman, took care of me and now he's told me his past that he never tells anyone and I just watch him cry?! No way! So I got up and walked over to the kitchen got some tissues and walked back and started mopping Shadow face. He looked at me with his ruby eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he asked still staring at me. "Because you have done so much for me only in a day and because I….I….like you Shadow the hedgehog." Then a little smile appeared on Shadows muzzle. It had to be the first time I ever saw Shadow smile which made smile. "I like you to Amy Rose." Without warning lips touch my lips and we were kissing. My first kiss who I thought was the last person I would share it with. Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Shadows Pov**

I could not believe it. I was kissing Amy Rose. When we finally broke the kissI saw Amy blush. I was blushing a little bit. I broke the silence by saying do you want to stop at mine overnight and go back to your house tomorrow. Amy's delicate smile reappeared on her beautiful face "I would love to!" she said clapping her hands together. I smirked at this "ok, come on your room is upstairs!" I said jogging up the stairs as she followed. As soon as Amy saw her room she gasped. There was a black carpet and in the middle of the room was a hot pick round rug. The walls were painted hot pick and they and black roses on them. The bed was black but had lots of hot pink cushions. The wardrobe was hot pink and had black handles. Amy looked at me with her eyes glittering. "I love it!" She squealed "Did you do this all for me?" I nodded as a response. She then ran up to me wrapped her arms round my necked and kissed me on the cheek then hugged me. "Thank you so much Shadow" I was taken back by her response but then I finally hugged her back. She broke the hug saying she needed to go to bed. So I let her. I wonder what tomorrow will be like.

**Sonics Pov**

I arrived at tails work shop to find him working on his plane the Tornado "Tails! Eggman has done something to Amy read this note!" Tails read the note. "You need to bring Amy here to me! I can make an antidote for her" "Thanks so much buddy!" Then I ran off. I hope Amy is ok and I might be able to explain to her what happened with the kiss before she gets too close to Shadow.

**Amy's Pov**

I woke up in my dream room and decided to make breakfast for me and Shadow since he has done so much for me. I got up and looked threw my wardrobe. Shadow has a great sense of style when it comes to clothes. I decided to wear a white t-shirt that shows of my belly and some bright blue shorts. Also a pair of shoes that looks like Shadows but blue and a blue and white flower in my hair. I went down stairs and made me and Shadow some pancakes. He came downstairs a few minutes later wearing a long black top with baggy black jeans. He smiled at me. "Good morning beautiful" he said with a smile. "Good morning" I said flipping the pancake for Shadow "Your pancakes are now on the table" I said walking over with my freshly flipped pancakes and putting them on a plate on the table "Thanks Amy…wow you really are a great cook!" "Thanks Shadow I better get going…" Shadow looked at me his ears dropping down. "When will I see you again?" "Tomorrow don't worry. We can go to that really posh restaurant in town that just opened! I heard it sells the best spaghetti!" "Ok! It's a date! How about 6'o clock?" "Perfect! Bye Shadow!" Then I walked out the door and towards my house. My arm was no longer hurting but I better not put too much pressure on it anyway. I was walking down a dark alley because it was a short cut to my house. Then I heard a rustling behind me. I turned around to see two guys staring at me. The biggest one (probably the boss) walked up to me. "Where are you going babe?" "Don't call me that!" I said pulling out my hammer. One of the other guys looked me up and down then said "Boss! That's Amy Rose! The girl from the Sonic team!" "Yes it is isn't it? Maybe we can get Sonic to come for her! Hold her down!" The guy that had recognised me first walked up to me and pushed me ageist a wall. I hit him with my hammer then started to run away but then the guy hit me behind the head with his fist and I fell to the ground dropping my hammer. He then dragged me up to the leader and held my arms by my side so I could not move. The leader realised I had a bandage on my arm. "Well look here! She's got a bandage on! I wonder what will happen if I squeeze it". "AHHHHHHHH!" I cried. Like Shadow had said this was not a proper burn. I was hurting so bad I wanted to collapse. Just before I did the leader let go of me then I heard some fighting and then he fell on the floor in front of me. I looked up to see a figure…a hedgehog. Then I blacked out…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonics Pov**

I was running around calling Amy's name. I was so desperate to find her. A single tear trickled down my face. I had a feeling that she was never going to forgive me. But I had to try. Suddenly I heard a high pitch scream. Amy? Then I ran off to find where the noise was coming from. I came to a dark alley. I saw two people hurting Amy. I could not take it so I took action and hit and kicked them till they fell to the floor knocked out. I saw Amy look up at me then pass out. I picked her up and had one last look at her before running to Tails house.

**Amy's Pov **

Man! My arm is killing me! I sat up; I was in a very strange room that I did not recognise. Let's see how I got here. I was getting beaten up by some losers and I saw a strange figure before me. Did they save me? Then before my eyes I saw a blue hedgehog walk into the room. "Sonic? You saved me? After what I did?" Sonic smiled and nodded "You mean the world to me Amy. I thought I lost you!" A tiny smiled spread across my face and then I shuck it off. "You kissed Sally the squirrel! Why am I even talking to you!" Sonics smile faded "Amy…you have every reason to be mad at me but I just need you to listen to this..." "Hey Sonic! Hey Amy! I'm ready to do some tests now!" Sonic was interrupted by Tails who was smiling with glee. "Fine!" I said jumping off my bed and walking out the room.

**Normal Pov**

Amy followed tails into his work shop where there was a giant machine in the middle. "What's that" Asked Sonic who had just dashed in to the room. "That is my scanner. I have already tested Amy's burn and it has some sort of energy running threw it so I'm going to scan her to see what it is! Amy do you mind laying on the chair." Amy hopped into the chair then looked up. There was a laser that looked exactly like Dr Eggmans when she was strapped to the table. Amy started to sweat and breathe hard. "Amy? Amy are you ok?" asked Tails. "Sonic! Please come here! I think something's wrong with Amy!" Sonic dashed in the room "What's wrong with Amy?!" "She is getting all hot and sweaty. I can't scan her on these conditions!" Sonic let out a breath he did not know he was holding "Phew! I thought she had an accident or something. Can I take her out side? It might make her relax a bit." "Ok but when she calms down bring her back." Sonic walked over to the chair, helped Amy up then walked to the closet park with her. "Amy? What happened back their? Why were you all sweaty?" Amy looked up at Sonic and shrugged. "The last time I did that was when Rouge and Knuckles kissed" Said Sonic said with his usual smirk on his face. Amy giggled at the thought. Sonic then laughed and looked into Amy's eyes. "I love you Amy Rose with all my heart" "Then why did you kiss Sally? You told me you hated her." "Knuckles and I were playing truth or dare and he told me to kiss Sally as my dare." "What about all those dates in the past where you did not come?" "I said I would make up for and will" Then Sonic ran off then returned with a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bunch of pink roses without any thorns. "Here these are for you and soon maybe we can retry one of those dates?" "Thanks Sonic but-" Before Amy could finish her sentence Sonic kissed her. Her eyes closed then popped open again. She just thought of something very important. "What am I doing!? I'm in love with Shadow?!" She thought. She pulled away from the kiss. Come on lets go back to Tails workshop I bet he's waiting for us." So Sonic picked Amy up bridle style and zoomed back to Tails workshop. It had been the best day of his life.

**Shadows Pov**

I waited at the restaurant that Amy recommend. Where was she? Did she forget? Is she in trouble? It's not like Amy to miss a date. My fists clenched. I had a feeling inside me that I never felt before. I felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. It had been half an hour of me sitting there staring at the empty seat in front of me. The waiter walked up to me and said they were closing up for the night. I gave him one of my glares and he staggered off. But all the same I got up and walked out of the restaurant. I did not feel like walking home. So I just let my feet take me where ever they wanted me to go. It turns out they led me to the park. Why did they lead me here? Then I saw a red heart shape on the floor I ran to it and picked it up it said

**Hey Amy hope you can forgive me Sonic x x x**

I smirked. Sonic thinks he can win Amy back. Then I turned in to my usual scowling self. My fists were clenched by my sides and I was looking in the direction I was going to run; Sonic's house. Well he won't get away with it. Then I ran off in to the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows Pov**

I walked into Sonics house. It was at least midnight. I wanted to punch him until he fell but I did not, I had to look for Amy! I had to look in nearly all the rooms until I found her sleeping soundly. See looked so innocent and peaceful when she was asleep. I smiled and walked over to her bed and picked her up. Her eyes started to flicker. "Shadow?" She asked sleepily. "Yes it's me" I said in a whisper "Now go back to sleep Rose. You must be very tired" Her eyes shut a few seconds later and her breathing slowed to show she was asleep. I chaos controlled into the room I had made for her (her second bedroom as she liked to call it) and put her in her bed. Then I decided to go to sleep as well then walked to my room and fell straight to sleep.

**Normal Pov**

Tails sat at Sonics computer most of the night seeing the test results he got when he scanned Amy and tried to put the results together to find an answer for what energy was in Amy's arm. Finally around nine a clock Tails had figured it out. His face stared at the screen and his eyes widened. Tails started spinning on Sonics computer chair, his hands shot up into the air "YAHOO!" he yelled. Sonic herd and ran up the stairs. He saw his little buddy and chuckled. "What's with the celebration little buddy?" "I have finally found what source of energy runs through Amy's abnormal burn!" "Speak English Tails!" Tails rolled his eyes "You know Amy's burn? I now know what's wrong with it!" "Great! I'll go get Amy!" Said Sonic as he dashed off. He walked in to Amy's room to have a big surprise. "Amy? Amy are you there? Oh no!" He picked up a hair that layed on Amy's bed. "Shadow…."

**Amy's Pov**

I woke up in a strange room. It was not the one Sonic lent me. How come every time I wake up I end up in a strange room? First Eggmans base, then Shadows living room and then Sonics spear bedroom. I think I'm in my second bedroom (the one that Shadow made me). What can I do I was drawn between two guys. Shadow and Sonic. I decided to get up after two minutes of daydreaming. Let's see what is in Shadow wardrobe today! I hope it's better than my first outfit (because it was kind of itchy!) I decided to where a grey skirt up to my knees, some white boots and a white top with grey cardigan. I hopped down stairs to see Shadow. He looked like he had been waiting for me. "Amy… we need to talk."

**Shadows Pov**

I asked Amy what Sonic did to her yesterday and she replied. She said he wants to try one of his dates again and that Tails did some sort of scan on her burn and might have the results. Maybe if I shot over to Tails house and asked for the results he might give me to them. But Sonic could be there… I can take that risk. So I picked up Amy and told her we were going to Tails house "What for Shadow? You're not going to hurt Sonic are you?" "Only if he is their but that's not the reason I'm going, it's because I just want to see what Tails has about your arm. I figured out the energy in it. It's all Chaos emeralds power combined. But I just want to see if he has anything more." And then we were gone.

**Normal Pov**

Tails was in his lab working on his plane the Tornado when Shadow appeared holding Amy. Shadow put down Amy and walked towards the two tailed fox. "H… hey Shadow. What are you d-doing h-here." said Tails looking at Shadow with big pleading eyes. "Relax fox. I'm not here to hurt you. I just came to see how you have got on with Amy's burn. Why does it have Chaos emerald energy in it?" Tails let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Well when Eggman shot Amy with the laser. He made it go through her whole body just to get to the arm. The burns her weak spot. But her whole body and not just her arm is covered in Chaos emerald energy she could go super any time, any place. But something would have to trigger it." At that moment Sonic ran in to the room. "Hey little buddy who are you talking to?" He then saw Shadow. "Shadow what are you doing here!" "None of your business faker!" That made Sonic angry. He tried to spin ball Shadow but Shadow dodged coursing Sonic to dash into the wall. Sonic tried again but this time fell on to the floor. Shadow used Chaos spear and Sonic screamed. He was weak. He tried to stand up but could not. So turned over to face Shadow above him. Shadow had his fist in the air ready to make one more blow so Sonic would be knocked out. Sonic closed his tight getting ready for the pain that was about to go threw him…It never came.

**YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**Ok people this is where you come in. I want you to pick who you think Amy should chose. Shadow or Sonic? I want you put in your comment shadamy or sonamy and I will make it happen! Btw sorry if you got confused!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it nearly my birthday! YAY! And sorry for taking a long time writing this. Anyways I chose Shadamy for the rest of the story! Sorry if you chose Sonamy please review and wish me a happy birthday! Also after this story I'm going to be doing a Sonamy story!**

**Normal Pov**

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Shadow with his fist in the air like before but it did not come down. It dropped by his side instead. "You're not worth it." Then Shadow walked off. "Don't ever mess with my girlfriend again faker!" Sonic looked up at Amy with pleading eyes and she shook her head. "Sorry Sonic, I'm with Shadow now. I don't love you anymore" And with that she ran off after Shadow. Tails ran to Sonic "Sonic! Are you ok?" Sonic looked up at Tails. "She left me…She left me for him…" Sonic said. He got up and looked at himself in a mirror. "What does he have that I don't?" "Sonic? You're kind of freaking me out now!" Sonic looked at his two tails friend and put a fake smile across his face "Sorry little buddy! Just lost in thought…I should probably go now…" Then the blue hedgehog disappeared before Tails eyes. "I hope he's ok" He whispered as he decided to never speak of what just happened again.

**Sonic Pov**

I sat on my bed at home. Heart broken. So this was the feeling Amy had every time I missed her dates and ran away from her. Maybe… maybe it might not work out with Shadow…Maybe they are having an argument right this minute! I jumped off my bed. Yeah, I could go see them. No! If I did that then I might start a fight again. I know! I could spy on them! Just to make sure. So I hurried over to Shadows place. I bet they would be there. When I arrived they were in the living room. Amy was pampering over a bruise on Shadow when he dodged me spin balling him. He got it from banging into the coffee table. Suddenly Shadow held Amy by her hands and looked at her in the eyes. I could hear what they were saying there for the window was slightly open. "Amy you know that date you promised me? Well…would you like to try it again tomorrow?" He held out a bunch of roses with no thorns and a heart shaped box of chocolates. But these were not any old roses and chocolates. They were the ones I bought for Amy when apologising. That little skunk bag thinks he can replace me! First the girl I love then he goes to Tails. I bet he was trying to steal him off me! Well ha Shadow the hedgehog! I know your little game now. No one can replace the mighty Sonic the hedgehog! Then I ran off into the dark planning a way to get Amy back. Then I got it! I picked up my mobile and dialled Vectors number. "Hey Vector! Long-time no see…I'm ringing for a favour…"

**Amy's Pov **

Shadow gave me a bunch of roses and chocolates and asked me to try the date that we left off again. Of course I accepted. He then let me go home and we went back using chaos control. Being near the emerald made my burn tingle. As soon as I got home to my house that I missed so much I checked my burn…it shrunk! Wait…no! I need to relax and not worry about my burn! So what should I do now? I decided to sit on the sofa and watch TV while eating my chocolates Shadow gave me!...Have you ever had the feeling you are being watched?

**Sonics Pov**

"**Hello? It's Vector! Hey Sonic, what you ringing for?"**

"Hey Vector! Long-time no see…I'm ringing for a favour…

"**Sure Sonic what do you need?"**

"Tomorrow I want you to go to the new Italian Restaurant and give Shadow a note that I will send you tomorrow. Ok?"

"**Sure Sonic! Ok bye!**"

I shut my mobile. Finally I can get my date with Amy! I better go find her see if she is in her house or if the plans have changed! So I ran to Amy's house and sat down under the window so I could see threw it. Amy was eating the chocolates "Shadow" bought her. I really hate Shadow now! I better go to the clothing store to buy a tuxedo for the date.

**Amy's Pov **

I sat up in bed the next morning. My date with Shadow was only an hour away! I better get dressed! I decided on a navy blue dress with a gold belt round the waist. Navy high heels with gold heal and a gold button on the strap. Light pink lipstick and black mascara. I did not bother with eye shadow today. Then I set off. I arrived at the restaurant exactly on time and saw Shadow sitting at a table and walked up to him. He was not wearing tuxedo but he had a white bow tied round his neck and his quills were sleeked back. "Hi Shadow you look great!" I say sitting at the table with him. He looked up at me and smirked. "Hey Amy! You look beautiful…" I giggled at him. "Amy… I know this is kind of sudden and I won't be too sad if you say no but will-"Just then Vector burst into the café "Shadow! A new chaos emerald has been found near Eggmans lair! You need to go find it!" I looked at Shadow and he shook his head. "No I'm going to stay here with the girl I love. I NEED to stay!" "No Shadow! You can go, I don't mind, we… we can do this another day" I said. "But…ok…I'll go but I'll be right back!" Then Shadow and Vector ran out of the café. I sat their wondering what was Shadow going to say. I was too busy thinking I did not realise a blue figure walk in and sit right in front of me until "Amy? Are you ok?" I snapped out of my trance and starred at the hedgehog in front of me. "Sonic!?"


	9. sorry guys!

**Hey guys…Sorry I have no Idea what could happen next so I'm going to leave it as an open ending so you can choose. Does the date work out and she stays with Sonic? Or does Shadow find out and live happily ever after with Amy. I'm so sorry but I just can't think of anything right now. Please no mean reviews about this ok? I will try and write some stories soon. **_**C u then Sappy xoxo**_


End file.
